


INTERSPECIES LESBIANS DO THE (SEXY) THING

by amorousConsonant



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Kink Meme, Public Sex, Tentabulges, Xenophilia, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorousConsonant/pseuds/amorousConsonant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is crazy about the fact that Kanaya has a tentacle. Things escalate to the point where Rose attempts to hold/stroke it even in non-sexual situations, and then in public places as well. She just enjoys fussing around with it and watching Kanaya get extremely flustered. Kanaya, for her part, is very hesitant about this whole thing but eventually finds herself quite open to suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kanaya was hesitant to meet up with her two friends that day, give Rose’s latest…affixation. 

The young blonde stood beside her, head cocked to the side as the examined the cereal isle with false intensity. The supermarket was quiet at this time of the morning, Kanaya thought thankfully, the only occupants being the two of them and the occasional bakery department employee. Regardless, Kanaya made a point to keep her face completely straight as Rose absently hung her hand from the hook of Kanaya’s jeans. Kanaya stared at the boxes in front of her, intent on keeping her mind off the long, slender fingers that were curving delicately around her thigh-no. Calm. Cool. Collected. 

From the obnoxiously coloured boxes her eyes drifted. Unfortunately her resolve was not strong enough to keep her eyes at bay for long. Kanaya admired the back of Rose’s long neck, clearly exposed as a result of her recently cut bob. Two small marks were visible from last night’s activities, the wounds still fresh. The troll bit her bottom lip instinctively as the images flashed back into her head.

“Kanaya,” Rose asked, “what kind of cereal would you like?”

Realising how short-lived her poker face idea had actually lasted, Kanaya’s eyes quickly averted themselves as they met Rose’s. Too aware of the reason for the troll’s sudden fluster, Rose grinned.

“I was thinking we should try Chocolate Dracula,” she continued, “for ‘irony’, I’m sure Dave would appreciate it.”

Had any shoppers been in the same isle of the supermarket at the time, they would have seen the blushing troll gripping embarrassingly hard onto the trolley as the blonde beside her rubbed the soft spot between her thighs.

“Um I-“

“Of course Dracula, I don’t even know why I asked.” Rose muttered, “But now, should we get the small or family-sized box?”

“Rose Um”

“Maybe just the small. After all, I don’t think you’ve tried this cereal yet, have you? We’ll see if you enjoy it.” She smiled at this and turned to look and Kanaya, raising an eyebrow mischievously.

As Kanaya’s arousal grew she felt her bulge push against its sheath, panicked she paced forward, pushing the cart towards the check out. Rose laughed amused and followed closely behind her.

“All right, I’ll stop.” Rose huffed, giving a quick squeeze to the bulge hidden beneath Kanaya’s skinny jeans before letting go. The troll couldn’t help but let a little gasp escape her lips, to which she followed by frowning disapprovingly.

“Rose What Are You Doing This Is Hardly Appropriate” 

“Whatever do you mean?” the blonde replied, a false sincerity in her voice. “We’re shopping for breakfast, remember?”

“Actually Yes I Do Recall Leaving The Hive For That Specific Purpose  
What I Dont Remember Is Any Social Conventions In Either Of Our Cultures In Which A Public Uh…Um” The jade green flush returned to Kanaya’s cheeks as she found her eyes directing themselves to Rose’s hand, which were now at the front of the shopping cart pulling it forward towards the closest check-out.

“Fondling?” Rose said rather loudly, drawing the attention from the cashier that was beginning to scan the items of the customer in front of them. A little more quietly, Rose spoke into her ear, “No, I suppose not. Though it’s rather unjust to ask me to stay away when you’re thinking such dirty things yourself.” Kanaya’s eyes averted and glued themselves to the floor in embarrassment all the way back to their apartment.

At the breakfast table, Rose was no better. 

“Though I wouldn’t admit it to them, I’m quite excited to see Dave and John again. It’s been a while. ” Kanaya would have said something to agree, were it not for the hand hovering so awfully close to the tentacle hidden away neatly between her legs. The Virgo shifted uncomfortably in the bench stool.

“At What Time Were We Gathering With Your Friends At The Coffee Shop”

“We need to leave in around twenty minutes, are you ready to go?”

Kanaya swallowed nervously. ‘Well Actually I Was Thinking That Before We Left We Should Um” she flickered her eyes up to Rose’s "Spend Some Time Alone First"

Rose did not give a moments hesitation before rubbing the soft spot between Kanaya’s legs. Kanaya closed her eyes and nodded her head quietly, slowly wrapping her hand around Rose’s waist, bringing her closer.

Rose leant forward, “You mean like this?” she whispered, her lips trailed down to her ear. Rose planted small kisses, trailing slowly down Kanaya’s neck. 

Kanaya grinded her hips, desperate for more contact. She placed her second hand on Rose’s right hip.

Rose suddenly turned away, the tone of her voice unusually chipper. ‘Well, looks like it’s time to leave. We wouldn’t want to be late now, would we?” a grin spread across her face. Kanaya sat in her seat dumbfounded and confused about the events that had just occurred. Kanaya made a motion to speak was quickly silenced by Rose, ‘Now-now, don’t give me that look. I told you we needed to leave.”

In a fresh dress, Kanaya slid gracefully into the booth where their friends John and Dave sat, Rose followed swiftly after.

Conversation was pleasant, Kanaya accompanied Rose more as a sign of good-will than anything. Although Kanaya was friendly with the boys, they hadn’t spoken. Kanaya spent most of the time watching Rose’s face as she happily caught up with her two good friends. She found Rose absolutely captivating when she smiled, she couldn’t help but smile herself as Rose proudly informed Dave of this morning’s cereal purchase. Rose kindly omitted the other activities of that morning.

John was in the middle of telling showing Rose some of the ‘selfies’ that Dave had taken on their Europe trip Rose begun to rub Kanaya’s thigh underneath the stable. Already incredibly aroused from that morning, she placed her head in her head to attempt to shield her facial reaction. Both Dave and John paid no attention, John too engaged in his own story and Dave too much with John. Rose’s face had not changed, a big smile was across her face, appropriate laughing and encouraging words as it was needed.

Kanaya clenched her jaw as Rose took advantage of the accessibility of a dress and began to rub circles over the troll’s panties. Kanaya shifted further into her seat but Rose only responded by putting more pressure onto her nook, to which Kanaya attempted to cover her gasp with a cough. Rose laughed, though Kanaya wasn’t sure if it was at her or the picture that John had just held up. Convenient. Kanaya felt the heat build up in her face. Not only were the motions from Rose’s hands incredible, but the public setting made Kanaya awfully excited. The café was relatively busy and it’d only take a waiter to approach their table to realise what was going on. Kanaya bit her lower lip as another groan almost escaped her lips. Kanaya wouldn’t be able to put up with much more of this.

“Excuse Me” Kanaya stood up, motioning towards the bathroom. Rose stood, as to let her out of the booth. After a moment Kanaya was pulled into the disabled bathroom by a grinning Rose.

“What Are You Doing”

“I couldn’t stand it either” Rose whispered, planting kisses on Kanaya’s lips and quickly locking the door behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they do the sex

Kanaya pushed her weight against the blonde appreciatively, the door supporting the weight of the two of them with ease. Grey hands lingered at Rose’s hips, brushing gently at the edge of her shirt before moving up towards her waist. Rose hummed with approval against Kanaya’s lips, parting them slightly to entice her tongue in. The slightly taller troll pulled back for a moment, looking down at Rose hesitantly, she asked ‘Are You Sure We Should Do This’

Rose pushed Kanaya back, pinning her against the wall. She pressed her thigh against Kanaya’s bulge, to which the troll responded by letting out a small moan and arching her back towards her. Using this moment of weakness, Rose slowly kissed Kanaya’s neck up to her ear and hummed, ‘Are you sure you can resist?’

Rose’s words went straight to the Maryam’s bulge, desperately she brought her lips down to Rose’s and kissed her deeply, eager to remove the clothes between them. Trailing her hands upwards Kanaya swiftly began to unbutton Rose’s blouse, suddenly thankful for Rose’s distaste of bras. Kanaya hands were swiftly guided to Rose’s breasts which she squeezed gratefully, rubbing her thumbs against her nipples. She softly kneaded the blonde’s large breasts, slipping one of her hands under her shirt. Kanaya was rewarded with a soft moan against her neck as Rose pushed herself against her, eager for more contact. With her other hand Kanaya grabbed Rose’s ass and pulled her closer, grinding herself against Rose’s crotch.

‘Always the tease…’ Rose hummed against her collarbone, using her own hand to rub Kanaya’s bulge. ‘…Let’s do something about this here.’ Rose began to plant small kisses below Kanaya’s neck, circling Kanaya teasingly. Making the motion to remove Kanaya’s shirt with her inactive hand, the troll took off her shirt to prevent any interruption from Rose’s stimulation. Slowly Rose planted kisses down the troll’s chest, rolling her tongue delicately around one of her nipples and palming her even harder in the process. Rose could feel how hard and slick Kanaya was beginning to get and stood back for a moment. Kanaya whined pathetically and looked down lustfully at Rose, to see she was removing her own shirt. Kanaya stopped whining. Rose’s breasts were large and her nipples hard, Kanaya thought of how much she’d love to push herself between them.

Rose’s lips were quickly on her again, though much lower now. She planted soft kisses below her belly and slipped Kanaya’s panties off in one swift motion. Her tentacle slicked out as Rose ran her hands along it, licking it at its base. Kanaya’s voice hitched, ‘R-Rose…’ 

Her hands moved up and down her bulge very slowly, a drop of genetic material falling from its tip onto Rose’s breasts. The blonde began to lick the tentacle from its base to the tip, keeping the jerking motion steady on the tip of the bulge. Soft whines began to escape Kanaya and Rose looked up to see her eyes dropped down onto her. Kanaya’s lips were parted slightly and her head cocked to the left pathetically. Her utter look of desperation sent tingles to her clit, god she looked gorgeous. Rose placed her lips at the tip of the tentacle, pressing sweet, teasing kisses on it. Kanaya rolled her hips, unable to help herself. ‘Mmm,’ Rose whispered, sucking on the tip of the tentacle, ‘It tastes so good.’ She slowly bobbed her head on it, looking up to watch Kanaya’s pained face. Rose hummed as she sucked, sending delicious vibrations along the troll’s bulge. 

Kanaya couldn’t take much more of this. Pulling herself out, Kanaya shoved Rose to the ground and spread her legs. ‘Kanaya what are you-‘ Already so riled up and eager, Kanaya pushed her panties to the side and shoved herself inside her. Rose moaned loudly, her already slick cunt appreciative of the sudden fullness. Kanaya’s bulge wriggled inside of her as she thrust roughly, Rose arched her back and grabbed her wrist, letting out another moan. With her left hand she started to rub at her own clit as Kanaya fucked her relentlessly. ‘Oh god,’ Rose moaned, ‘please don’t stop Kanaya, oh my god.’

Kanaya began to fuck Rose even harder when there was a knock at the door, a female voice called ‘Is everything okay in there?’. This sent Kanaya to the edge and her bulge began to spasm, Rose’s voice hitched, ‘OH GOD!’ Unable to keep her voice down, Rose moaned as she was sent into orgasm. Kanaya’s genetic fluid poured all over her breasts and thighs.

‘Miss?’ the voice called behind the door. Kanaya looked down at Rose, an embarrassed flush in her cheeks. ‘Oh Dear’ she said faintly, ‘What A Mess’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hell yeah

**Author's Note:**

> comment + kudos I love
> 
> nsfwkanaya.tumblr.com


End file.
